The Ricketts (Regional Biocontainment) Laboratory would be constructed in a secure area leased from the Department of Energy at Argonne National Laboratory near Chicago, Illinois. It would serve the research, translational research, research training, service, and emergency response functions of the Midwest RCE (Regional Center of Excellence). The Midwestern RCE includes Region V scientists from Argonne National Laboratory, Battelle Memorial Institute, Illinois Institute of Technology, Mayo Clinic, Medical College of Wisconsin, Michigan State University, Northwestern University, Notre Dame University, Purdue University, University of Chicago, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, University of Michigan, and University of Wisconsin. Intellectual contributions from over 100 scientists produced twenty-five inter-disciplinary, inter-institutional research programs selected by competitive peer review. The programs focus on studying CDC Category A Select Agents to develop new therapeutics, vaccines and diagnostic devices. Review mechanisms will provide access for NIAID supported non-RCE scientists, including proprietary research. An emergency response plan provides training and, when necessary complete commitment to emergency responders. The Ricketts Laboratory would have 54,100 square feet (27,500 net square feet (NSF)), with 8,900 NSF of BSL-2/BSL-3 molecular laboratory space and 13,300 NSF of BSL-2/BSL-3 animal research laboratories. It would have the capacity for simultaneous study of four or more different Select Agent Category A pathogens, by the research groups of five principal investigators and thirty-five staff scientists, with a total holding capacity for about 30,000 mice or other experimental animals.